


Panic

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have a mild panic attack. Sherlock helps.





	Panic

“Look at me. Look at me” Hands on your cheeks guided you to look at Sherlock, his expression was calm, and yet there was worry in his eyes. “Breathe. In” You took a deep breath. “And out” You exhaled. With every breath your shaking form calmed a little, but the panic was still there. Still waiting for an opportunity to rise and shine.

Sherlock pulled your head to his chest, hugging you tightly. “Focus on my heartbeat and my breathing.”, he told you quietly. You did your best to do as he asked.

You flinched as you were lifted off the ground. “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re fine. Just keep breathing.” You nodded, clutching onto the back of his shirt. Slowly Sherlock sat down on the bed, adjusting you so you were sprawled out across his lap, hands still holding onto him.

Sherlock kept assuring you that you were safe, that you were not going to get hurt. With every calming sentence, you breathing got more even. Finally, you were just about ready to fall asleep. “I love you”, Sherlock whispered, kissing the side of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
